youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catalyst
Catalyst '(previously known as ''アカネAKaNe and 100%ミルク for a short period of time) is a YouTube singer with a mature, alto voice. Her first upload on Youtube was in 2010, but she didn't start participating in the Youtaite community until July 2011, the year when she got casted in her very first chorus (NicoStar Chorus)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_djsF7FCsa8. Although she is probably more well known as an animator, she likes to covers underrated or non-mainstream Vocaloid songshttps://www.youtube.com/user/TentaikansokuP/about. She also uses Vocaloid3 and UTAU on occasions, and is also very active in participating for choruses on YouTube. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # *►TreBase☆Project◄* (Vocalist) #Electric ϟ Voices Chorus (Vocalist - Yuzuki) #ℒ❤ℰ♪ℒ❤ℰ Chorus (Vocalist) #xXEpicChorusuXx (Vocalist - Luka) #MrMusicChorus (Vocalist - IA) #Caramel Waltz Chorus (Vocalist - Meiko) #NuclearChorus (Vocalist - Rin) #KiramekiChorus (Vocalist - Luka) #IroMuzik Chorus (Vocalist - Miku / Animator) #aqυa◦cнorυѕ (Vocalist - Miku) #Dream Music Chorus (Vocalist - Iroha) #Dream☆Scape Chorus (Vocalist - Yuzuki / Animator) #Vocalution (Vocalist - Gumi) #PolySt★rSmile Chorus (Vocalist / Artist) #KagaMikuChorus (Vocalist - Miki) #KagamiVocaChorus (Vocalist - Miku / Animator) #Vocavocashota Chorus (Vocalist - Haku) #NicoStarChorus (Vocalist - Rin) #Angelic Vocal Chorus (Co-leader / Vocalist) #Echohorizon Chorus (Vocalist / Founder / Animator / Mixer) #TecHNo DeStructioN Chorus (Leader / Vocalist - Rin / Animator / Mixer) #AriaResonanceChorus (Vocalist - Luka) #BerriChorus (Vocalist) #Echo Moon Chorus (Vocalist) #VocaSynthesis (Vocalist - Meiko) #VocaKoe (Vocalist - Miku) #VocaSketch (Vocalist) #VocaGirlsChorus (Vocalist - Meiko) #κιηετιϲ Chorus (Animator) #Audioloid (Vocalist - Lily) #WorldAxisChrous (Vocalist - England / Animator / Artist) #Karakuri Chorus (Vocalist - Miki) #Kogane No Tsubasa Chorus (Vocalist - Luka) #Vocadroid (Vocalist - Luka) #『illuminate』☆ chorus (Vocalist - Yuzuki) #Sora no Kiseki Chorus (Vocalist - Mayu) #ⓢⓔⓝ☼ⓖⓞⓔ Chorus (Vocalist) #VocaTimes Chorus (Vocalist / Mixer) #ѕтar ѕιgn ★ projecт (Vocalist - Aquarius / Animator) #The Youtaite Project - Team Kirei- (Vocalist) #LinkChorus (Vocalist - CUL) #しきの音 (Vocalist) #YoriSaki✰Chorus (Vocalist - Lily) #Around Le World Chorus (Vocalist - Taiwan) #Jinsei❂Game Chorus (Vocalist) #fluorescent candy (Vocalist - Iroha) #Symphony ♫♪ Utopia (Vocalist - IA) #NyoPower Chorus (Russia / Animator) #VocaNami Chorus (Vocalist - Mayu) #su*GO*i Chorus (Vocalist - IA) #Mad School Dolls Chorus (Vocalist - Misao) #Voca♦Rise Chorus (Vocalist - Luka) #Ħorizon † Ŵings (Vocalist - Mayu) #HeartBeat Chorus (Vocalist) #DigitalMineField Chorus (Vocalist) #Vodiac★Chorus (Vocalist - Nuregami / Animator) #VocaTwin chorus (Vocalist - Kaoru) #UNM☆SKED✧RESON☆NCE (Vocalist / Animator) #Butterfly Dreams Chorus Group (Vocalist) #未来•ダイアグラム+ (Vocalist) #Toxic Crystal Chorus - Gruop QUARTZ (Vocalist) #♦Nightshade❈Academy♦ Chorus (Vocalist / Mixer) #Shiki Chorus (Backup Animator) #Shiki Chorus (Back-up Animator) #函数の合唱 (Co-leader / Vocalist - lnx / Animator / Mixer Assistant / Artist) #『Dє: Cоdёrs Chorus』 (Leader / Animator / Vocalist - Sniper) #✪Voca UpRoar✪ Chorus (Vocalist - Cat) #「αѕѕι∂υσυѕ♚ｃнιℓdяєη」 (Vocalist / Artist) #Paka Paka Chorus (Vocalist) #Ebi Chorus (Vocalist) #ɹoɹɹıɯ♋Image (Vocalist - IA) #69 Chorus (Vocalist - ☜（´・ω・｀☜）1234（ぐ・ω・）ぐ) #Shunkan (Ignotus Illusion) Chorus (Vocalist) #Cantillate Chorus (Artist) #VocaTimesDeux Chorus (Vocalist) #Otome Collabo (Animator) # acacia ✽ chorus (Vocalist) # Castle of Dreams (Mixer) # ☀GENISIS☀ (Vocalist - Luka) # Café Kuma (Vocalist) # Zirconia Chorus (Mixer / Guest Vocalist) # Shooting Stars Chorus (Vocalist) # Stardust Movement (Vocalist) # Splendora (Vocalist - Tiramisu) # ONE=ONE!! (Vocalist - Yoru Yoshizawa) # The Language of Flowers (Vocalist - Spider Lily) # Idoldimension Neptunia! (Vocalist - Uni) # UniVee (Vocalist - Arisa Maeyama) # Twilight (Vocalist - Hiromi Kanon) List of Covered Songs # "Rainbow At Midnight~Everlasting Love~" (2012.04.26) # "Hero " (2013.12.31) # "Yonjuunana " (2014.01.27) # "Perfect Liar " (2014.03.08) # "The Roads of Battle " (2014.04.28) # "Alnair" (2014.05.09) # "Slaves of Machines" (2014.05.18) # "Linaria -Chapter 2-" (2014.06.27) # (2014.19.01) # "Just a Game" (2014.11.08) # "Carnival with You " (2014.11.16) # "Andante (Act2)" (2014.12.4) # "Kokoro x Kokoro Kiseki" (2015.03.09) # "Izayoi Seeing" (2015.06.15) # "ORCA" (2015.07. 27) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" (2015.09.06) # "The Fairytale of Light and Darkness" (2015.11.07) # "To a Faraway Space" (2015.03.08) # "Nemurihime" (2016.04.26) # "Threadnation" (2016.05.18) # "Cruel Clocks (Act2)" (2016.07.07) # "Buranko Nori no Saint-Exupery" (2016.11.11) # "The Necrophile's Bride" (2017.04.26) # "Jekyll & Hyde" (2017.08.09) # "Lust Doll" (2017.12.18) # "Straggling" (2018.01.22) # "Cloud Rider" (2018.02.15) # "Fantasy Pianist" (2018.04.25) # "Uki Uki ☆ Midnight" (2018.06.28) # "Miserere Novice" (2018.12.21) # "Guilty Verse (CSP Arrange Ver.)" (2019.04.29) # "La Fiesta" (2019.09.16) Chorus Battle Participation # Catalyst & Maeko - KCEDB1 (Vocalist / Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] # Ѧr•y∀ - KCEDB2 (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] #► 破 壊 回 路 ◄ - VocaFX Chorus Battle (Vocalist / Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] #B E W I T C H I N G - ABCBA Chorus Battle (Vocalist / Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3] #Devil’s＊Decorum - Serendipity Chorus Battle (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] ''4th Overall'' # Infini∞TEA - Teacup Trio Battle (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3] # тhε Ħεїღdaℓℓ Ѻяdεя - UtaWCB (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3] # Valkyria - Legend Chorus Wars (Vocalist / Animator) | R2 | R3 | R4 # 「CHAOS」- Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle (Support Member) [R1|R2| R3] ''1st Overall'' # ☀ReSound✮ - Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014 (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3] # GLC: R18 - School of Chorus Battle 2015 (Vocalist - Shiroku / Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] # Ponytail Maki Acoustics - Acoustic ♣ Duet Battle 2015 (Mixer) [R1 | R2 | R3] # 7*ƊAƳZ - Acoustic ♣ Duet Battle 2015 (Mixer) [R1 | R2 | R3 ] ''4th Overall'' # Gemini - Lyrica System Online (R3 Guest Animator) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fr19pOXU0wA R3 ''3rd Overall'' # Smokin Flyers - Event Chorus Battle (Vocalist / Support Staff) [R1| R2 | R3] ''2nd Overall'' # -Anon- Chorus Battle (Animation Judge) # Creme Brûlèe - Coffee Stain Chorus Battle (Vocalist / Mixer / Animator) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0PDTe0HFkE R1 ''1st Overall (CB cancelled)' # Fated少女 - NewHorizon Chorus Battle (Vocalist / Animator) [R1 | R2] # DokiDoki Chorus Battle - Multi-Category Judge & Organizer Substitute # Bisou Naturel Chorus Battle - Animation Judge # Youtaite Food Wars - Animation Judge # Isekai Entertainment CB - Animation Judge Gallery Trivia * The reason behind Catalyst's name remains forgotten, thus unknown. * She uses After Effects for animating and Audacity + Cubase 5 for mixing. * She uses a Blue Yeti microphone. * Favorite producers: RiceRecords, OkamiP, Otetsu, MentaiRocker, MuryokuP, HitoshizukuP, SoundHirozon, and BABYMETAL.http://catalystaristarkh.deviantart.com/ * Idol animators: Mienohito, ke-sanβ, TSO, CHRIS, and TOHRU MiTSUHASHi.http://catalystaristarkh.deviantart.com/ * Her username is similar to the song "Tentai Kansoku (Star Observation)" by Bump of Chicken, but actually has nothing to do with it! * Her lifetime happiness = yaoi, open world FPS, adventure & TCG games.https://www.facebook.com/catalyst.akane/about?section=bio&pnref=about * She has an UTAU project named "The Dawning". Currently the only UTAU in the family is Yoakene Yori https://www.youtube.com/user/TentaikansokuP/about. External Links * Youtube * Twitter * Deviantart * UTAU Project Site * Character Reference * Category:Female Youtaites Category:Animator Category:Youtaite